pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ana Yotsuya
is one of the main Cures in Rhythmic Pretty Cure. She is a 15 year old girl who is a popular idol singer affiliated with Kokoro Agency. Ana's alter ego is . Appearance Ana has dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a dark green cardigan worn over a green camisole top. She wears olive green shorts with a brown belt around her waist, black thigh-high stockings, and green ballet flats. When going to Altair Private Academy, she wears a green camisole dress with pink and white accents and a bell-shaped skirt with a two-layer green underskirt, classical pink footless tights, and pink ballet slippers. On occasions when she has to wear the general education uniform, she wears the girls' uniform in the standard configuration, but with a green neck ribbon instead of the standard red neck ribbon, and her tights are also footless. Her PE uniform is a white T-shirt, pink bloomers, and sneakers; she wears the same tights as with her rhythmic gym/general uniform. Her swimwear is a green bikini. Her sleepwear is a green button-up top and green pants. During the summer festival, she wears a green kimono with a pink obi. During idol training, she wears a white T-shirt, a green ballet skirt, green bike shorts, white crew socks, and green ballet slippers. When performing, she wears a green camisole tutu with detached sleeves, green bike shorts, white bobby sox, and green clogs with pointe-style ribbons tied around her ankles. Her rhythmic gymnastics performance costume is a white tank top with green trim, a green skirt with cheerleader-style pleats, green bike shorts, white crew socks, and green ballet slippers. Her practice outfit is the same as her idol training outfit. During the movie, she wears a green tank qipao, black leggings, and green slippers. After she and the others change costume after the ball while searching for the Sugar Plum Fairy, she wears a green tank unitard with a black waistband and green pointe shoes. During the crossover with Sailor Moon Crystal, her default casual outfit is a green blouse, black jeans, and brown Doc Martens. During the dance class at Yamagishi's, she wears a green camisole leotard over a dark green short-sleeved biketard, green legwarmers, and green ballet slippers; she wears the exact same outfit when practicing. When reenacting the Dark Kingdom arc of Sailor Moon for her class's costumed rhythmic gymnastics performance, she performs as Jadeite and also as Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter; in the former role, she wears a gray military jacket, gray pants, and black jackboots, and in the latter role, her regular costume is a white blouse with a light brown sailor collar and a light brown string tie in a criss-cross pattern going from top to bottom, a light brown ankle-length skirt, white crew socks, and black slippers, and her transformed costume is a green and white skirted leotard with a green sailor collar, a pink chest bow fastened with a green brooch, a gold tiara with a green topaz gemstone, white elbow-length gloves with green trim on the outside, flesh-colored leggings, and dark green ankle-length heeled boots. As Cure Hoop, her hair becomes slightly longer and turns green. She wears a silver tiara that has an emerald gemstone in the center. Her leotard is green with dark green and white accents and puffy sleeves with lace trim, and worn under opaque dark green tights. Her skirt is white with a green line along the bottom and a green sash around her waist tied into a bow at the back. On her chest is a dark green bow with a gold rectangular brooch in the middle. She wears white gloves and green thigh-high boots. Personality Ana is a first-year student at Altair Private Academy. She's an idol affiliated with Kokoro Agency and consequentially a talented singer and dancer, though she's also notorious for her lame cooking skills. She also likes to eat a lot. Despite her intimidating looks, she's actually a nice girl, so long as you don't get on her bad side. Once she finishes her career as an idol, she plans to continue work in show business. History Relationships Cure Hoop "For justice, the power of courage! Cure Hoop!" 正義の勇気の力！キュアホゥープ！ Seigi no yūki no chikara! Kyua Hūpu! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ana. Attacks * is Cure Hoop's main attack and solo finisher, which she executes with the Razor Ring. Etymology : means four, a reference to her being the fourth Cure to awaken. means valley. : means apricot. means apple tree. Trivia *Cure Hoop is the least similar to Cures of her own theme color, but she does have the following similarities with Cure March: **Both have green as their theme color. **Both are athletic. **Both are afraid of ghosts. **Both have a multitude of siblings. **Both have their hair tied in a ponytail. **Both are the fourth Cures to join their respective groups. *Cure Hoop also shares the following similarities with Makoto Kino from ''Sailor Moon: **Both have green as their theme color. **Both are athletic. **Both have their hair tied in a ponytail. **Both are the fourth to join their respective groups. **Both have an earth motif. *Cure Hoop is the only Rhythmic Cure to wear boots instead of ballet slippers. *Like Hanasaki Tsubomi, Hino Akane, Aino Megumi, and Nikaido Tsumugi, Ana is voiced by a J-pop singer. *Ana is the only Rhythmic Cure known primarily by a Western given name, despite two of her teammates being of at least partial foreign extraction and one of the same having a mostly Western full name. *Her rhythmic gymnastics apparatus specialty is the hoop, though she's good with other apparati as well. *Ana shares her seiyuu, Wikipedia:Koharu Kusumi, with another pop idol, Kilari Tsukishima. *Ana is the worst chef of the team, and yet she likes eating a lot, though she compensates by exercising just as frequently. *Like the canon green Cures, Ana is close to the blue Cure on her team. Category:Green Cures Category:Cures with stone copy ability Category:Cures with rock abilities